ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.2 "2wink" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.2 2wink is the second single released by 2wink. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) - APDREAM #'2winkle Star Beat☆' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: .animu - Arrangement: Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #'ハートプリズム・シンメトリー' (Karaoke ver.) #'2winkle Star Beat☆' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Hinata Yuta Heart Prism ･ Symmetry= ハートプリズム・シンメトリー (Heart Prism・Symmetry) - Kanji= Show me ハートのシンメトリー 1秒ごとカタチをかえて どんな未来に辿り着く? 合わせ鏡の my soul キミの本音 聞かせて欲しいから Just be yourself Yes!! Check it out!! 好きな色をかえてみたり 違う自分やってみたりして なんで "らしさ" が空回り 追えば逃げる知らない顔で ひび割れた鏡越し ねえ、ココロ見せて? 俺は キミで キミは 俺で 乱反射していく Show me ハートのシンメトリー 1秒ごとカタチをかえて どんなコタエを探してる? 傷つかないで my soul キミはキミで 輝いて欲しいから Just be yourself Yes!! Check it out!! O-oh, 置いてかれそうな歯痒さが 言いたい気持ちあやふやにしてく ちゃんと言葉にしなくちゃね 悲しい顔が自分みたいだ 今はまだ同じくらい ほら、おそろいだよ いつか かわる だけど だから 大事にしたくて Growing ふたりのシンメトリー 少しずつ大人になって もっと別人になっても 応援させて my soul キミはずっと宝物だから お互いがチグハグになってるってわかるね 淋しくて、悔しくて、大好きで 伝わってくるのに 痛いくらい Show me ハートのシンメトリー 1秒ごとカタチをかえて どんな自分を探してる? 合わせ鏡の my soul どんなキミも宝物だから Just be yourself - English= Show me the symmetry of our hearts, changing forms each second What kind of future will we reach? You’re the opposite mirror of my soul I want you to let me hear your true feelings, so just be yourself Yes, check it out! I tried to change my favorite color and to create a different me Why must our “similarity” run around in circles? Whenever I chase you, you run away with an unfamiliar face Hey, can you show me your heart through this cracked mirror? You are my diffused reflection, and I am yours Show me the symmetry of our hearts, changing forms each second What kind of answer are we searching for? Please don’t hurt my soul I want you to shine the way you are, so just be yourself Yes, check it out! O-oh!! I feel like I can leave behind my impatience, but it’s making me doubt the feelings I want to tell you But I’ve got to put them into words, because your sad face looks just like mine We’re still practically the same— look, we match! We will change someday, but I want to cherish you because of that Our symmetry is growing, we’re becoming adults little by little Even if we become more and more different, let my soul support you Because you will always be my treasure I know that we’re becoming mismatched It feels lonely, it’s frustrating, and I love you I want to tell you that so much that it hurts Show me the symmetry of our hearts, changing forms each second What kind of selves are we searching for? You’re the opposite mirror of my soul Every version of you is my treasure, so just be yourself Translation: Kona }} |-| 2winkle Star Beat ☆= 2winkle Star Beat ☆ - Kanji= 遥か夜空シンクロしてく流れ星を追いかけて キラ☆ キラ☆ どこまでも賑やかな線を描こうよ 今夜銀河いちばん輝く 主役は譲れないんだ ソワ☆ ソワ☆ 待ちきれないよ 思い切りはしゃごうね 目と目でヒミツのコンタクト 1, 2, 3 JUMP!! 2倍に飛べるMagic 伝わるオモイ息をあわせて ココロが リンクするMoment さあ、手と手を繋ごう！ ふたり最高 の笑顔で２winkle Star (2winkle Star) 見たことないステージへ 進んでいくよ2winkle Star (2winkle Star) たったひとりの”俺たち”で 最強になるんだShooting Star (Shooting Star) なんだってできるってわかる 自由自在にShooting Star (Shooting Star) 羽ばたく ユニゾン 響け Star Beat!! 今がきっと進化中だから 未完成がたのしいね もっと☆ もっと☆ 無敵になろう 一緒なら大丈夫 Brand-newなStep リズムを掴んだら せーのでPEACE!! 2倍に光るPower いつでもふたりがかり全力 準備オッケー 乗り込むよParty さあ、ここからShowtime!! 史上最高を目指して2winkle Star (2winkle Star) 奇跡を目撃してね 見てて欲しいよ2winkle Star (2winkle Star) ふたりぶんの”俺たち”を 眩しいくらいShining Star (Shining Star) みんなの目に焼きつけよう だってこんなにShining Star (Shining Star) 共鳴 してる 届け Star Beat!! ふたりだから成立する 他の誰でも違う 狙おうねかならず One & Only Star 歌え Sing! Sing! Sing! 踊れ Dance! Dance! Dance! 昔よりもっとたのしめる それがうれしいよ ふたりの夢は はじまったばかり ふたり最高 の笑顔で２winkle Star (2winkle Star) 見たことないステージへ 進んでいくよ2winkle Star (2winkle Star) たったひとりの”俺たち”で 最強になるんだShooting Star (Shooting Star) なんだってできるってわかる 自由自在にShooting Star (Shooting Star) 羽ばたく ユニゾン 響け Star Beat!! - English= The distant night sky is synchronizing as it chases shooting stars Sparkle ☆ Sparkle ☆ Let’s draw a consistently lively line Today, the Milky Way is shining more than ever It won’t give up the lead role! Restless ☆ Restless ☆ We just can’t wait! Let’s have as much fun as we can! We make a secret eye contact 1, 2, 3 JUMP! A magic that flies twofold Let’s match up the feelings we want to tell In this moment our hearts are linked Now, let's hold hands! With the brightest smiles, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) Let’s go to a stage like no other We’re going forward, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) With the “two of us” as one person We’ll become the strongest, Shooting Star (Shooting Star) We know we can do anything! Completely freely, Shooting Star (Shooting Star) Let’s flop our wings and resound our unison Star Beat! We’re definitely evolving right now, so being incomplete is fun! More ☆ More ☆ Let’s become more invincible! We’ll be just fine if we’re together! A brand new step! If we can catch our rhythm… Ready, set, peace! …our power can shine twofold! We’re always the strongest when we’re together! We’re all set! We’re entering the party! Our show starts now! We’re aiming for a record, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) Witness a miracle! Please watch us, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) With the “two of us” as two people A dazzling Shining Star (Shining Star) Let’s burn that into everyone’s memories! This sparkly of a Shining Star (Shining Star) Is in complete resonance Send the Star Beat! We’re complete because we are two, we’re different from everyone else Let’s always aim for the One & Only Star Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! We can enjoy it more than we used to, and that’s such a joy! Our dream has only just started! With the brightest smiles, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) Let’s go to a stage like no other We’re going forward, 2winkle Star (2winkle Star) With the “two of us” as one person We’ll become the strongest, Shooting Star (Shooting Star) We know we can do anything! Completely freely, Shooting Star (Shooting Star) Let’s flop our wings and resound our unison Star Beat! Translation: Kona }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.02 2wink 試聴動画 2wink Unit Song CD2.jpg 2wink Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__